


Physicality

by bigstupidjellyfish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstupidjellyfish/pseuds/bigstupidjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roller is big and lame, Skids is young and lame. It works out very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physicality

Skids' mouth on his was sweet and exciting, as always, and Roller had hard time with focusing on just kissing him and stroking his sides. He nibbled on Skids' lips, exhaling hotly, wishing he could pick him up and put him on his back flat, nuzzle him everywhere and grind against him while Skids' hands would caress his plates.

It wasn't long until he couldn't hold his interface panels shut longer, and as they clicked open, Roller felt his spike rising and pressing into Skids' abdomen. Skids let out a surprised squeak - as always - and broke the kiss.

"Still nervous?" Roller asked, rubbing his nose against the side of Skids' helm. As exciting and pleasant their activities were, they still haven't progressed much in getting to penetrative interface. Skids was young and clueless about his limits, and Roller wasn't eager to find out about them only when they were past them.

Skids tentatively placed his hand on the tip of Roller's spike, brushing his fingers lightly and making Roller's engine rumble.

"No," he shook his head. "Not at all." His ex-vents were a little shaky.

"Don't kid me, kid," Roller smiled kindly. "I said already: no rush. Take your time."

Skids licked Roller's lips and said:

"I've been thinking about how to make it work."

He sounded sure, and that got Roller's attention. Pretending he didn't want to see Skids' valve wrapped tightly around his large spike would be a filthy lie, but hurting Skids for his own pleasure was just out of question. There were plenty ways to please a mech.

"That superlearner brain of yours finally kicking in?" Roller said. He felt light-headed a little, but that was maybe because of Skids' hand on his spike.

"This joke is bad and I am ashamed of you," Skids grinned. Roller narrowed his optics. Skids wasn't just sure, he was _cocky_ now. Roller thought he liked that very much.

"What's on your mind, kid?"

Skids took Roller's hand in his and brought it to his face. He smiled and looked straight into Roller's optics as he took the tip of his large index finger into his mouth. Roller's breath hitched. Why didn't he think of that before?

Skids licked the finger, grinding himself against Roller's spike at the same time, making him moan in surprise. Roller felt proud for the kid a little; he learned the tricks and was getting _good_  at them.

"Alright. You convinced me." He ran hot already, and Skids' panels weren't even open.

They kissed again, pressing close together. Roller appreciated the friction he felt on his spike trapped between their plates, but he couldn't let it last long. He grabbed Skids by his thighs and pulled him up with ease while kissing him down on the chin, neck and his hood. He took a moment to look up to grin at Skids who finally started heating up and now held onto Roller's shoulders for support.

Roller's tongue circled Skids' round headlights, and normally he would take more time with exploring Skids' body, delighting in the kid's needy moans, but he felt too hot already, too wound up. Lifting Skids higher, he quickly licked his abdomen down to the interface panels. He looked up again and met hazed optics. 

"Are you gonna open up for an old guy?" Roller smiled cheesily and was immediately slapped on the helm.

"You're not old, and your pick-up lines never work," Skids said, but Roller cut him off by licking his inner thigh, so very close to the transformation seams.

"Worked on you, kid."

Skids whined at the hot puffs of air warming his covers and clutched on Roller's helm tighter.

"I might... ah... have a thing for big trucks who are bad at puns."

Roller promptly made Skids press his knees into his shoulders, new position comfortable for him to nuzzle Skids between his legs, and mouthed his crotch plates.

"Lucky me," he growled, ex-venting heated air heavily and firmly licking the seams, and Skids gave in to the demanding touch, opening up and blindly thrusting his hips onto Roller's mouth.

Roller rumbled happily as he lapped the uncovered valve, mixing his oral lubricant with Skids'. Before he could become carried away, Skids pressed his hands on his helm to move Roller away from his valve. Roller looked up at him and pouted.

"Fingers. Remember?" Skids said, trying to manage his breath cycle.

Roller sighed, calming his arousal down a little. He moved one of his hands from Skids' behind and traced his index finger on the valve rim carefully. Skids' intakes hitched and he grabbed Roller's hand to stop.

They were silent for a moment. Skids' optics darted between Roller's face and his hand, evaluating the size of truck's fingers. Roller came to an awkward realization that even his fingers might be too large for Skids, and judging by Skids' increasingly nervous look, the kid thought the same.

Roller cursed silently. Skids opened his mouth to say something, but Roller didn't let him:

"You know, kid, you might wanna start with your own fingers. Make a little show for me?"

Skids forgot to close his mouth, looking at Roller incredulously. Roller grinned and licked his lips.

Skids shifted his weight a little, trying to figure whether his current position was comfortable enough, and Roller placed his hand on Skids' back more firmly, to be sure he won't drop him. He sneaked his other hand down, palming his spike that's been neglected for too long.

"Alright," Skids breathed. He couldn't reach Roller's shoulder to hold on it for support, so he placed it on his head as if making the truck look up at him. "Alright," he repeated. The obscenity of his position only made him more worked up, and he felt his valve dripping with lubricant.

Roller's optics were focused on Skids' face, watching closely for signs of discomfort, but Skids wasn't an outlier for nothing: he learned fast and adjusted well. His face lit with a mischievous grin as he brought up his free hand to his mouth and noticed Roller's optics following his movements.

Roller gripped on his spike hard as Skids licked his fingers, coating them in oral lubricant. The kid was going to kill him at that rate, he thought. He was shamelessly innocent, and that was just, that was so right.

He darted his gaze down, after Skids' hand that reached his valve. Roller took a deep breath, feeling the smell of Skids' lubricant and waxing, his own charge, and groaned. The show started.

Skids' index digit circled on his rim, obviously a movement he practiced with himself, before dipping in to rub the sensory node lightly. Roller mirrored that move, touching the very tip of his spike, and groaned. It seemed to have encouraged Skids. He moved his finger deeper, in slow, sensual motion, and out, pressing on the rim hard in attempt to stretch it. Roller's cooling fans roared, unable to deal with the sudden temperature rise.

It took several frictions for Skids to feel sure he could add the second finger, and it was impossible to look away when he carefully pulled out to push both fingertips against the wet valve rim, spreading it apart for Roller to see. Both digits slid inside with easiness, setting a rhythm, the one Skids knew that works for him, and it was thrilling to see him rocking his hips to meet his hand and hear him moaning in pleasure.

The grip on Roller's helm grew stronger, and the truck smiled, licking his lips and working on slowly pumping his spike. He could easily break out of Skids' grip and do whatever he wanted (and right now he wanted to bury his face between these legs), but the illusion of Skids making him  _look_  was more exciting. The kid was a wonder when he wasn't nervous about himself, and Roller was all about making it nice and easy.

So he paid full attention to Skids, watching him getting bothered. With a shameless moan Skids scissored his fingers to slide the third one inside. He thrust all three inside his valve one, twice, and suddenly retracted the third finger with a low whine. Instantly worried, Roller held Skids' backside more firmly to support him. The kid was shaking lightly. Did he rush and hurt himself?

"Roller..." Skids breathed heavily.

Roller looked up at him, ready to let him go. He wasn't ready for the kid to push his head back down, forcing him to look between his legs.

"Touch me. Please," Skids begged quietly.

Roller locked his optics on Skids' valve. He spread it open with two fingers before him, wet and spasming, his hips moving in useless thrusts for stimulation.

"Please, Roller, please..." he was whining now, hand stroking Roller's helm urgently.

The truck couldn't hold a grin. Skids was indeed a treasure, he thought as he readily pressed his mouth between Skids' legs.

Roller kissed his valve sloppily, licking Skids' knuckles clean from the lubricant and taking his time to tease and drag his tongue between the fingers.

"Roller," Skids pleaded, rocking hips against his mouth.

It felt nice to move his tongue past the valve rim stretched by Skids' fingers, to brush the tip against the nodes hidden within the folds of deliciously wet walls and feel Skids' knees shaking on his shoulders. The kid moaned sweetly, and Roller smiled. He pressed Skids closer, burying his face between these thighs, and moaned as he slid his tongue deep and stroked his spike at the same time.

"Yes," Skids breathed. He looked down and saw a smirk in Roller's optics. He instinctively tried to close his knees in embarrassment, remembering that he was quite literally riding his mentor's face. The movement caused him to lock Roller's head between his legs more firmly though, making the truck rumble in delight. Skids squirmed on his tongue, whining, and suddenly thought that if they wouldn't stop now, he'd ride this mouth right to the overload.

With a displeased noise, Roller tried to shake off Skids' hand dragging his helm away from his valve.

"Enough," Skids whined. He took his fingers out of his valve and tried to shove Roller's head away with both hands. He wasn't very successful in that.

Feeling Skids' fingers trembling on his helm, Roller licked his valve for the last time and moved away with an obscene wet noise and looked up at the kid.

"Stoup pouting," he said to Roller, trying to stabilize his breath cycle and looking absolutely ravished. Well, not absolutely, not _yet_ , Roller corrected himself and grinned, amused and excited. "I need to get down."

Roller carefully picked Skids off his shoulders despite kid's hilarious flailing in protest and moved him down. Skids wasted no time, straddling his thigh. He glanced on Roller's spike with nervous anticipation.

"Alright, let's do this," he said after a pause filled with the sound of their heavy breathing and quiet whirring of cooling fans, and he looked like it took a lot of courage to say it.

"You sure, kid?" Roller touched Skids' face. Fingertips brushed against the Matrix tattoo lightly.

"What, you want to jerk off while eating me out forever?" Skids smirked in response. Somehow his slightly mean remark didn't feel out of place in this moment of tenderness, and it surprised Skids.

"That's not a bad perspective," Roller said, shamelessly licking his lips, still wet from Skids' valve. Skids felt as if he'd needed a hard reboot soon - either because of the blatant obscenity of what they did and discussed so openly or Roller's impossible gentleness.

He turned his head to kiss Roller's palm at its center and, darting his optics back at the truck, said:

"I want to feel your spike inside me," he averted his gaze back and licked a long stripe from the palm to the tip of the index digit, "and we're gonna work hard to achieve that."

Roller's engine growled as Skids continued licking his finger, coating it in oral lubricant. The kid's eagerness and readiness made him hotter, and Roller had trouble with containing his desire. He didn't notice how he started mirroring the stroking of his spike to the movement of Skids' tongue and lips on his finger.

Soon the vibration of Skids' muffled moans added to the feeling of his mouth on Roller's fingers as the kid started rubbing himself on Roller's thigh, and Roller judged that it was the right moment to take his hand away. Skids let out a little disappointed moan, but took the hint and lifted himself up to let Roller place his hand under him. Roller indulged himself and teased him a little, flicking his finger over the slick valve rim and outer sensory nodes, but as soon as Skids' trembling hand touched him, the truck dropped it. Skids had to be in complete control of this.

The look of concentration on Skids' face was almost academic, the image of it clashing with hiccups of his voice output as the tip of Roller's finger continued to stroke the outer equipment, guided by the kid's own hand. He made a pretty picture, and Roller tried his best not to distract Skids from his activity. _Left hand not move. Right hand jerk off. Don't mix it up,_ he thought and barked a laugh.

Soon Roller had to stop completely as he felt the elastic valve rim stretching obediently on his fingertip. Skids wriggled his hips experimentally and moved up. He settled back once he set his knees a little wider, making himself more comfortable, and guided Roller's finger into his valve once again. The slight change of position made it easier to penetrate, and this time the stretch of his valve felt right, it felt hot as Roller's finger brushed against the lower sensory nodes.

"Don't rush, kid, just don't rush," Roller's voice came from above soft and strangled. Skids looked up at him and saw the raw desire on Roller's face, and it was amazing. Skids placed his free hand on the side of Roller's helm, urging him to lower his head to kiss him, and Roller whined into the kiss quietly.

Skids rocked his hips back and forth, getting used to the finger slowly easing into him, not daring go deeper than the first knuckle. He sighed into Roller's mouth and squirmed on his hand. He felt Roller shaking lightly as his valve tightened around the finger.

Roller kept his optics offline, panting into the kiss. He kept his hand under Skids slack and relaxed while his other hand teased his spike, fingers squeezing the very tip of it, obviously to imitate Skids' valve around it. The imitation was imperfect, of course, his palm barely comparable to the tender, soft walls soaked in lubricant and the tight stretch of the valve rim rippling at every tremble of Skids' body that echoed his quiet moans. Roller gave into the fantasy anyway, relishing in it, and the sudden presence of smaller fingers in his spike was an unexpected surprise.

"Whoa, kid," he broke the kiss and felt Skids grinning against his mouth. His clever fingers danced between Roller's, unusually slow and clumsy on his own spike, setting a matching rhythm to the movements of his hips.

Roller let go of his spike and laid back a little to look at Skids. The burning arousal mixed with the chill feeling of endearment at the sight of his lover: the kid looked equally delighted to tease himself on the large finger, pulling it out and pushing himself back onto it, squeezing around it as he tried new angles and getting to that first knuckle, and to take control of pleasing Roller, playing with the tip of his spike and stroking sensitive lining and ridges.

"Yeah, kid, there is a "super" in your skills for a reason," the truck couldn't resist cracking a joke.

Skids looked up at him and frowned, but his expression betrayed him, and he snorted, pressing his forehelm into Roller's chestplates.

"Do you find joy in making intentionally bad jokes?" He asked. Excited rumbling of Roller's engines echoed pleasantly in Skids' audials, the purring of his own engine barely breaking through the low noise.

Skids rubbed his thumb on the tip of the spike, feeling as if he was drunk. Roller sat under him still, obedient, receiving, and it would definitely feel a little unnerving to have such big guy at his whim if it didn't feel so good.

"Hey, if they work, they're not that bad."

"But I'm not laughing at _them_ , I'm laughing at your idea that they are actually funny," Skids grinned again, hearing small pleading undertones in Roller's voice.

Roller didn't bother with a comeback, reaching to kiss Skids again. He felt some lubricant dripping down his finger already and how Skids hurried to smear it on the digit. Roller certainly didn't expect to feel him slide lower, the rim stretching on the first knuckle as Skids pushed himself lower. Before Roller could get worried, his valve wrapped around the finger and gave in, taking the thicker part inside.

Skids looked down between them, not quite believing his feelings:

"Wow. That was... easier than I thought." He rocked his hips a little, adjusting. Roller dared look, as well. The sight of the valve outer lips sliding down to his second knuckle made him a little dizzy.

"Look who's all hot and bothered," he said and kissed Skids' nose, making the kid laugh and shake his head. He gripped his spike almost too hard, worried he could overload just from watching Skids having fun with himself with a little help of Roller's hand.

Skids decided not to lose time and lowered himself further, taking Roller's finger deeper. Roller didn't even have time to react and voice his concerns. His finger was tightly hugged by the hot valve walls already, almost up to the base of the third phalanx. The truck felt his fingertip brushing right against Skids' ceiling sensory node and twitched his finger a little, causing the kid to moan in surprise and squirm.

By celestial spires, he could use a little warning. Roller was glad it indeed wasn't that hard for Skids.

Skids let go of his forearm he held in place to put it on his chestplates for support. The feeling of his valve contracting and pulsing hotly around his finger was almost intoxicating, and Skids' thrusting on it, gradually rising in amplitude and speed, did nothing to help Roller manage.

Skids, experimenting, lifted his hips, almost slipping off Roller's finger, and moved them down, watching with thrilled expression how the thick finger disappeared in his valve without much trouble. He didn't seem to notice small noises he kept making during this.

He repeated the movement several times, making sure he got comfortable enough, before setting into a rhythm. It felt maybe too easy, but seeing Skids grinning as rocked his hips on Roller's finger, Roller sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Instead, he decided to tease a little, adding a quick twitch of his fingertip every time Skids lowered himself, scratching the ceiling node. The kid seemed to appreciate this little addition, judging from his squeals.

It took Roller some time to remember about his own charge. He let his grip on his spike loosen a little and slid his palm down and trembled, hissing from sharp pleasure. He didn't mind neglecting his arousal, but why wait when Skids apparently was having so much fun already?

Roller let himself offline his optics for some time, enjoying the feeling of Skids squeezing his finger, mirroring the kids' reactions with his hand on his spike. Skids' moans became louder and more desperate, almost demanding, hitching a little every time Roller felt his tight rim sliding on thicker knuckles of his finger.

When he felt something else against his finger, he didn't understand what that was. Skids' next moan was sharp and loud, and Roller onlined his optics, wondering what the kid did.

It appeared that Skids tried to ease his own finger into his valve as well, the fingertip already stretching the rim. Skids' face was concentrated, almost frowning, he stopped his movements, and Roller watched him with curiosity, getting worried with every second. The stretch on Skids' valve felt a little to tight on Roller's finger now, and it didn't help the truck to relax when Skids decided to push two of his digits at once into already stuffed valve.

"Whoa, whoa, kid!" Roller said. He didn't dare moving right now. "Cut that out. It was fine!"

Skids shook his head, still looking at his hand on his interface array.

"Skids," Roller warned. "Don't hurt yourself, stop it."

"I can do it," Skids shook his head again, too stubborn to do what he was told.

"You're breaking my sparkcase, kid."

Before Skids could look at him, surprised by quiet tenderness in Roller's voice, the truck carefully, but quickly put his free hand on his midsection and picked him up, sliding his other hand from under him.

"Hey!" Skids squeaked, dissatisfied by this turn of events, feeling suddenly empty as Roller's finger slipped out.

"Don't "hey" me," Roller rumbled.

Skids glared at him, but the effect was utterly ruined because Roller, not even bothering to look at his face, promptly put the kid on his back and, catching his both hands, pinned them above Skids' head.

"We're either doing it slow and careful or we're not doing it at all," the truck growled, towering above him. "Sounds good?"

He tried to wriggle his hands free from Roller's grip uselessly. Sometimes he forgot that the truck's sheer body mass was a point in arguments on many occasions. This time, it was a winning argument, he realized as Roller's massive frame blocked the whole field of Skids' vision.

Skids felt smaller than he was, but this little demonstration also had a probably unintended effect on the smaller mech. As his gaze wandered on Roller's body, from his face darkened with a stern expression down to his abdominal plates where his erect large spike was exposed, Skids reluctantly decided that their current position wasn't that bad.

Hell, it was awesome, he thought the next second. Roller, catching his gaze, grinned at him, his frown disappearing from his face.

"I'm not going anywhere," he huffed and lowered his head down to kiss Skids' nose. "And all this will be yours to play with when you're ready," he winked, and Skids would slap him if he could, laughing instead.

"Okay, okay," Skids said. "Got it," he wriggled again, feeling his fans straining. "Got it, no rush, nice and easy, but for the love of god, Roller, don't leave me hanging like that."

He parted his legs shamelessly. Roller licked his lips and put his hand between them, rubbing the interface equipment lightly, still holding Skids' hands pinned with the other one. Skids didn't seem to mind to be restrained like that, thrusting his hips up, greedy for Roller's touch.

The fingertip circled around Skids' valve before pushing against the entrance, and Roller was amazed how loose his rim was by now, easily letting him dip his finger inside. Skids moved his hips up again, trying to get him deeper, but Roller quickly pulled out, rubbing the outer nodes instead.

"Roller, you slagging tease, cut the scrap already!" Skids whined, trembling.

"And you kiss me with that mouth," the truck laughed.

"You rust-eating-" The rest of the insult was muffled by Roller's mouth and then turned into a low keening noise as Skids felt the thick finger sliding inside him and stroking the inner nodes with precision.

This felt so much better than when he tried to ride Roller's finger on his own.

The fingertip brushed against his ceiling sensory node again, and Skids could only whimper in response. He never felt anything like this, nothing like this burning sensation so deep inside that made him thrust himself onto Roller's finger and try to lock his hand between thighs.

Roller was relentless. He pressed his finger on all right places inside as he pulled it out, and on the way back he rotated his digit, adding to the pleasure that drove Skids mad, making him arch his body up.

When Skids finally managed to press his thighs together, locking his hand in place, Roller didn't try to break it free. He knew the kid was close to overloading judging from his unfocused optics, obscene moans and deep trembles surging through his frame. Roller twitched his digit inside, flexing it a little and scrapping several sensory nodes. Skids wailed in response, his tense body convulsing under him.

Roller repeated it, each time feeling the walls of Skids' valve squeezing him tighter, and he went on until Skids thew his head back, lifting his hips even higher, and couldn't even scream. His overload made him shake, but not thrash around; as usual, Skids' body was locked in a tense position as his charge was released, and Roller used it to flick his digit inside him as his hand was still trapped between the kid's thighs.

Burst of static left Skids' vox coder, and he, breathing heavily, let himself fall down on the berth, his legs still pressed together. Minor spasms were still running through his valve, making him whimper softly. Roller kissed his moaning mouth.

"Not bad, huh?" He murmured, admiring the relaxed expression on Skids' face. He let go of his hands, but the kid seemed to not realize it, not moving them down.

Skids nodded reverently, not able to form words yet.

"Then would you please..." Roller coughed a bit awkwardly. "Would you give my hand back? I kinda need it."

It took some time for Skids to process the request. He pressed his legs even more firmly instead, squeezing his finger.

"Nu-huh," Skids ex-vented blissfully. "It's nice."

Roller sighed. He twitched his finger again, and Skids whimpered, spreading his thighs apart and letting him pull out carefully. The truck grinned, bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick Skids' lubricant off it. Watching Skids' stunned expression at that sight was both endearing and hilarious.

Skids frowned a little, and suddenly rose up, pressing both hands on Roller's chestplate.

"Lay down, come on," he said with unexplainable urgency in his voice.

Roller was so surprised that he obeyed without struggle, letting Skids press him down on his back. Skids kissed his mouth briefly and moved down, leaving fast, impatient kisses on his chest and abdomen. When Skids reached to his interface array, Roller's breath hitched. Somehow he managed to forget that he was painfully aroused, and he thought he was lucky to have Skids who remembered everything.

Small fingers ran up and down the full length of his spike and settled on its base, stroking the sensitive lining. Roller groaned, almost blinded by a flash of sensations, feeling as if his body was trying to get everything it could before Roller would get distracted again and forget about its needs. He rather felt than saw Skids' grin as the kid kissed the head of his spike before putting his tongue on it.

Skids licked his spike with enthusiasm, helping with his hands, and Roller let out a small noise, covering his optics with both palms.

"Roller, it's a bad time to find your shame," Skids said, his ex-vents hot and unbearable.

"You will be the end of me," Roller complained, but obeyed, putting his hands away from his face, only to see Skids wrapping his lips around the tip of his spike and sucking on it. Roller whimpered, barely holding back from thrusting his hips up into Skids' mouth. He knew it he was going to overload quickly now, and it was a relief.

It was impossible for Skids to take more than the head and a tiny bit more of his spike into mouth, but it never was something to complain about. Usually it was the sight of Skids struggling to swallow him what got Roller's charge through the roof, but he never underestimated the kid's talents. He worked his longue on his spike skillfully while sucking the head, mixing wonderful friction with pressure. It would be a sin to complain about something like this.

Roller ex-vented harshly, his charge building up to his release with each second. Every so often, Skids shot him a dirty look, yellow optics bright and piercing, knowing that Roller was enjoying the sight as much as Skids' mouth on him.

And Skids was enjoying this as well. Whenever he went down on Roller, making him whimper and shake under his tongue, Skids felt an intoxicating power trip that no sparring session ever could provide. He licked and sucked him thoroughly, stroking the ridges of his spike where he couldn't swallow, feeling Roller's optics locked on him.

When Skids suddenly moved his hands from his spike to his thighs to caress them lightly, Roller felt the wave of overload flooding him. He couldn't help thrusting his hips upward, into Skids' welcoming mouth. Skids watched him with a grin in his optics, and when Roller felt his tongue moving against the underside of his spike, his vision blacked out, drowning him in a buzzing noise of the climax.

As Roller cooled down from his overload, Skids left a trail of kisses on his spike from the tip to the base and then crawled up atop of him, reaching his mouth to lick in. Roller embraced him and pressed him close, almost crushing the smaller frame in his hands. Skids laughed and kissed him.

Roller's videofeed finally reset, and the first thing he saw was Skids' slag-eating grin. He looked very pleased with himself.

Well, he had every right to, Roller thought, grinning in response.

"Want an energon cube?" Roller asked, and Skids snorted.

"You could at least say how awesome it was," he said, trying to pretend he was pouting, but he felt way too great to pull it off.

Roller stroked his back, and Skids stretched under his hands, still feeling the afterglow of his overload.

"You have the best ideas, kid," Roller rumbled. "But don't try everything at once, alright?"

"I have you to restrain me," Skids was still grinning, optics shining with shameless delight.

Roller groaned.

"Primus, kid," he sighed. He didn't feel like it was right time to be lecturing him about safety. "I'm too hungry to discuss it. Want an energon cube?" He suggested again, his smile simple and innocent.

Skids laughed.

"You bottomless pit," he said and suddenly felt his fuel tanks growl with hunger and reconsidered. "Okay, maybe I do."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's set either post-shadowplay or during time travel shenanigans, whichever you like more


End file.
